shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Bone Tower Part 21
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 20 Before the Blue Angel could even move, Gonzo's pistol went off, and there came a scattering of robotic pieces across the wall. That caused every single robotic being in that room the fan out, their swords coming out, and jumping straight for Gonzo Lee. With a very careful angling of his weapons, he fired, lining up two of them with one shot and taking out optic sensors as best he could with one simple shot. As all of the androids came in to his position, he was quick to unleash a very large burst of smoke from a concussion grenade strategically placed just beneath many of his oncoming pursuers. '' ''Many of them hit the wall, but got right back up, and all of them switched to thermal vision to see that Gonzo Lee had disappeared, along with all of his unconscious colleagues. '' '''Robert:' Find them, now. We are already behind schedule. coughed, pulling out his pocketwatch and shaking his head. Then the lights up ahead started to go out as something crashed against them. Robert looked up to see an instant where the shuriken hit the light before it turned to sparks. Total darkness now, and as all of the KARs turned on their own lights, Gonzo was already behind Robert Kathium, and pulling his arm behind his back, twisting it and causing him to cry out in pain. '' '''Lee: '''I've had enough of this already, either you leave and let us go, or I'll pop your head like a balloon. '''Robert: '''I'm afraid you underestimate the KAR's superior targeting system. ''Just then, a very sharp spike stuck into Lee's shoulder, attached to a line. The KAR-2099 had shot it from his finger, and started to reel it back in, pulling Lee forward and off of Robert, who saw his chance, and escaped through the door behind him. Lee was quick to pull out his ninjatou, and cut through the line before he was reeled all the way in. Still, he stayed on course, jumping onto the KAR's extended fist, and rolling straight into his face, in which he jabbed his blade straight into the KAR's eye and through his head. He quickly jumped as a Blue Angel's sword swiped straight for him, instead cutting off the other KAR's head. As Lee landed, he caught the blade with his own parry, and slid off of her blade as another Blue Angel sliced downward at his flank. He narrowly escaped her attack, and then whirled around to her side with his pistol out, blasting a bullet into the side of her head and raining yet another scattered bunch of data chips and punctured metal. '' ''His muscled burned with all of the sudden exercise he was getting, and the pain in his shoulder shot through him with agonizing, constant pain, but he did not let up. He caught another blade and dodged a metal fist shooting toward his head as he bent backward. He could not hope to match the KAR-2099's strength, but he was ever resourceful in his agility and speed. He jumped straight up to dodge a sword coming down toward him, and landed on the KAR-2099's head. '' ''Though the 2099 was a humanoid body, it was brutish, and huge in its body type, serving as a perfect shield for any oncoming attacks, the only problem was that everytime he hid behind it for cover, he had about three seconds before it turned around with an attack toward him. On this one, though, when it attack him, it did not notice the grenade Gonzo Lee attached to his back. The blast from the grenade ripped it straight open, taking a Blue Angel along with it. '' ''Then he felt a horrific pain in the back of his head. He had stopped for too long to watch out for the explosion. A metal fist collided with his cranium and knocked him for a loop, as well as breaking his helmet that was connected to his gas mask. His body acted on its own in rolling forward and jumping out of the way of the next crushing attack from its other fist. He had no time to check for a concussion, nor did he notice the blood that was trickling down his forehead. He had to keep moving, and attacking. These machines were far too well made for him to become complacent. Complacency was not his only problem, though, his body was becoming exausted from keeping up with so many machines. '' ''He jabbed yet another one with his ninjatou in the midsection, which did little more than hold it in place as he shot a bullet through its neck. This did not work, while it did turn off its optic sensors, it was still active, and sliced its blade straight across his chest, cutting very deep. He was able to put a bullet in its head as he stumbled backward. He backed his way into a wall, and leaned against it as he put his hand on his wounded chest. He took down many of them in his initial shots, he whithered their numbers down to what looked like only ten, but that was still ten too many. He watched as they started to approach him, all of their lifeless eyes staring at him as he hunched over, bleeding from his head, shoulder, and chest. Their image was becoming blurry; that knock in the head from the KAR-2099 did more than he thought to his brain, and now he was paying for it. He tried to hold up his blade, but it was no use, he could barely feel the shoulder wound anymore, but that was because it was going numb from so much blood loss. This was it, he thought, in the end, he would give his life to this crew after all. He couldn't even hope to go through a maneuver in this condition. He sheathed his blade slowly as he saw that the Blue Angel was coming now, her katana blade in one hand and rearing back to strike. He put his hands on the wall, ready for the final strike, but his hand felt the wall cave in a little bit, and the ground, as well as the wall began to move. The passageway spun him around, and the wall caught onto the Blue Angel's arm and crushed it between the two surfaces, breaking it completely off. '' '''Blue Angel:' Arm damage: Crit-- voice was cut off as the wall closed, and Gonzo Lee found himself in a completely different room. Though, upon further inspection, it was more of a hallway than a room. He had no time for recognition of such a miracle, though. He had already lost too much blood, and if he didn't get medical attention soon, he was going to pass out, possibly for good. Not to mention his crew could very well still be passed out in the place he left them. Black Bone Tower Part 22 Category:Black Bone Tower Category:Rinji79 Story Category:The Other Side Category:Chapters Category:Stories